The hypothesis is that outcome for children with celiac disease (CD) on a gluten free diet plus oats (GFD+O) is similar to that of a control group. Primary outcome variables are endomyseal antibody titer and small bowel injury. Secondary outcome variables are symptoms, growth, and nutrition.